Le premier baiser de James S Potter
by JeconaisHP
Summary: One Shoot sur le premier baiser de James S. Potter. James embrasse pour la toute première fois une fille. A lire pour se détendre ou en prequel de Echec & Mat: Armageddon


**Premier One Shoot de : **_**'' One Shoot des baisers de la prochaine génération '' **_**sur James et mon OC, à lire pour se détendre ou en sequel de Echec & Mat : Armageddon. **

**Bonne Lecture**

**Bisou de moi.**

* * *

**Le premier baiser de James S. Potter**

James avait en face de lui, la fille qu'il estimait être la plus belle fille au monde. Elle avait des cheveux blond bouclé qui lui arrivait à la fin des épaules, un nez droit et fin, une bouche fine et charnue d'un rose innocent, sa peau était clair comme de la porcelaine, même si elle avait les joue rosie. Ces yeux, ces yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques, deux aigues-marine d'un bleu des caraïbes, quand elle était énervée ou quand elle ressentait une émotion trop forte, ils se fonçaient pour avoir un bleu foncé profond et des taches dorées, ils ressemblaient à deux Lapis Lazulli. Elle était dos à la fenêtre, elle portait un pull blanc comme la neige extérieur, ces yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Il se souvint de son premier baisé, de son premier baisé avec elle, même si elle ne le considérait pas comme telle.

_Ils jouaient tout les deux dans le jardin du Terrier. Alexia et James avaient tout les deux six ans. Ils faisaient une course effrénée, où Alexia était en tête. Ces cheveux blonds, dont la frange était attachée par une barrette avec un papillon bleu, voletaient au vent. Sa robe blanche la ceinture turquoise se salissait à vu d'œil tout comme les pieds nus de la fillette. Elle riait gorge déployé en disant à son ami qui la poursuivait :_

_-Tu pourras jamais me rattrapé._

_Elle avait raison, le garçon avait beau courir vite, la fillette aussi. James avait ces cheveux bruns qui volaient au vent, ces yeux chocolat fixaient la fillette dans sa course effrénée. Lui aussi était pieds nus, mais sa leurs faisaient du bien à tout les deux car le sol était froid en cette chaude après-midi d'été._

_La fillette arriva au saule pleureur centenaire là et le toucha, elle avait gagné sa course. James arriva et elle lui tira la langue._

_-J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un bisou ! Chantonna la petite blonde_

_Elle lui tendit sa joue._

_-C'est pas juste, attends que j'ai repris mon souffle. Se plaignit le petit garçon_

_-D'accord. Concéda Alexia_

_La petite fille défit sa barrette, et se concentra sur le petit papillon en plastique bleu. Il commença à battre des ailes pour s'envoler quand dans un éclat de rire sous le regard surpris de James elle hurla au petit papillon._

_- Envole-toi petit papillon, tu es libre maintenant._

_Le petit papillon voleta côté de l'oreille de la fillette comme pour lui chuchoté un secret et s'envola._

_La fillette sourit quand le papillon s'envola au loin._

_-Tu me dois un bisou. Dit la petite fille._

_James s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrassé sur la joue, mais une libellule s'approcha de la jeune fille qui détourna sa tête un moment et au lieu d'embrassé la joue rosie de la jeune fille, il embrassa les lèvres de la petite fille surprise._

_Il s'enfuit en courant et la jeune fille, malgré l'accident, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, courra sur ces talons en hurlant :_

_-Je vais me vengé James Potter !_

James sourit à se souvenir. Alexia désormais âgé de quinze ans se tourna vers lui de ces yeux toujours aussi enfantin que se jour là en lui demandant :

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-J'étais entrain de me souvenir de mon moment préféré pour le Patronus que veut qu'on face madame Poignarette.

Elle sourit et retourna dans son livre. James remarqua alors à la fenêtre de leur compartiment un petit papillon bleu, cette après-midi là resterais son meilleure souvenir et sans qu'il ne le sache, cette après midi est aussi le souvenir préféré de la jolie blonde en face de lui.

* * *

**Le revoilà je pense que pour la plupart vous l'aviez déjà lu mais à vos reviews quand même.**

**Bisou de moi**


End file.
